kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Who Are You?
This is Tabia's story. From my experience on PJO Fanfiction wiki, I hope this is good. It takes place the summer before the Red Pyramid. If you wonder why Carter didn't mention any of it in the book, well you'll find out. Okay here goes: Chapter 1 School Daze and Airplanes Tabia, otherwise know as Tabby (thats me!) Mubarak sat at her at her boring desk, working from a boring text book, in her boring school in Pheonix, Arizona. (To first person) I sighed and blew my blonde hair that had fallen in my face. Why was this class so boring? Because, it was math and I have dyscalculia. The numbers swam around in my eyes. I sqinted but nothing helped. But thank God that it was my last day at this boring place. Tommarow was the first day of summer vacation and we were flying to Egypt to visit my grandparents. My mom and dad are both half Egyptian and have dark skin, but oddly enought I have pale skin so it looks like I was adopted. I glanced at my friend friend Sarah Benson. She was my only friend there and was going with me to Egypt to visit my father's parents. It was my first time visting my grandparents and we were going to go to a museum. Yeah I know, sound boring. A dusty room filled with old, boring stuff from the past. That's what normal people might see but, I'm not normal. I see a room filled with stories, with adventures, with memories. I was thinking about the trip when the last bell of the day rang. I inhaled with pleasure and handed my teacher, Mrs.Mosserat, the paper we were working on. "Tut, tut, Miss Thalia. You should know better." She'd forrgoten my name. Is it that hard to remember? No, no it's not. I thought of Egypt when she said 'Tut, tut'. Lol "Um, Mrs.Mosserat, my name's Tabia, and you know I have dyscalculia. My parents told you at parent/teacher confrence you had when you started noticing my grades were low." I told her a bit sassily. "Still that is no exuse Miss Tabitha." She scolded me. Tabitha? Really? I sighed and promise to do better next time. I caught up with Sarah. "You ready for one of the longest flights you'll every be one?" I asked her. Sarah looked sick. "I'm afraid of planes." She shuddered. "Thats bad because were gonna be on the for like, I dunno, 24 hours." I told her "Woah, a whole day and night on a plane," Sarah looked like she was about to throw up "I hope I don't get sick." She muttered. "Oh, don't worry Sarah," I said with a slight Egyptian accent pronouncing Sarah, Sar-ah. "We're riding in first class!" I squeeked excitedly "Well I guess thats better that regular class." She said still looking sick. We walked to the front entrance of the school and waited for my mom to pick me up. I ignored the rude comments from the other 8th graders about my eye birth defect as I walked by them. I had one blue eye one silver eye. I was used to the remarks about my parents from thoes who had seen them and thought I was adopted. I had told them befor that I wasn't adopted, but Janett was my step mother. Not my real mother. I thought angrily about my real mom. She'd left me and my dad when I was a baby, going back to wherever she came from. But there in Pheonix, Arizona with desert wild life and loads of sand out in the backlands I suppose you would call it, I felt at home. Janett pulled up and we got into her blue jeep. "Okay, kids, I've got your bags in the trunk and we're heading to the airport, Any request?" Janett asked. I checked off a mental checklist in my head. "Nope, just where's my..." I trailed off. "Jet lag provension book, and jet lag provention supply bags?" She asked knowing exactly what I needed. She held out my messanger bag. I DID NOT want to get jet lag. "Thanks, now I think that's all." I thanked her. "Good 'cause the plane takes off in one hour." She told time until take off. Sarah raised her hand. Before she could say anything Janett handed her a trash bag. We were silent the rest of the ride. At the airport we met up with my dad and Sarah's. After they left, Sarah and I sat down in some of those uncofortable seats that you wait in. Dad and Janett sat across from us and talked. Finally a lady on a loudspeaker came on and said: "Flight three twenty-seven to Giza." Her voice was snobby. Dad signaled to us and we boarded the plane. There were two storys and we went to the top one. The two of us kids gasped at the sight we saw: A room filled with everything a child 8-17 would want. Flat screen tvs, candy, velvet seats, candy, a smoothie bar, candy(my parents didn't like that at all) and everything! We sat down in the seats and watched t.v for a while. Finally, dad said we were crossing into the next time zone and it was time to sleep. We immediatly fell asleep. Chapter 2 While in Giza... We woke up just as we were about to land. The 'please fasten seatbelts' sign flashed. Once we landed, we climbed the stairs down to the first floor where not many other people were because, who other than us would be going to Egypt, but there were a few other people. We exited the plane on one of thoes walkway thing and entered the airport. I looked at my watch and realized I had forgotten to reset it. After that I looked up and who did I see but non-other that the famous archiologist Dr.Julius Kane. I gasped. I am very steriotypical and am obsessed with Egyptian archiology and archiologists. I pointed him out to my parents and ran over to get an autograph. Yes I'm that obsessed. I noticed a boy about my age that looked like Dr.Kane standing next to him. I didn't know that he had a son. Eh, ya learn something new everyday. I glanced at him a few times as his father signed my notebook. "Thank you, Dr.Kane!" I said excitedly. Dr.Kane just nodded as if to say 'your welcome' and I ran off. I notice his son glancing at me. As soon as I did, he stopped. I smiled ghost of a smile in embarrasment and blushed a bit too. I just knew he was staring at my eyes. My two colored eyes. Sarah nudged my arm and snapped my out of my daydreams. Very strange daydreams at that. I adjusted my head band and continued to walked. Around us people talked in Arabic. I understood some of it from dad, Janett, and the Rosetta Stone program, wanting me to be able to speak to my grandparents. "Salem ale kum!" some people greeted us. We responded by saying it back. (By the way, that means hello if you haven't figured that out.) We got to the baggage claim and got out bags. Fianlly we excited the airport and took a bus to a car rental place. We got a rental car and started the drive to my grandparents house. We did talk much on the way cause we had some weird suff on the radio... "So are you excited about your first 'out of the country' trip Sarah?" Janett asked her. Sarah just nodded. "What about you, Tabia?" I nodded my head vigorously. After that we were silent. I think I fell asleep. Chapter 3 "I can see the Great Pyramid from my window!" My grand parents can speak english. So much for the lessons. "Hello child! You can call me Gran!" My grandmother, 'gran' told me. They had a more Indian accent than I expected. But what does and Arabic accent sound like? Trick question, there is no true accent, so I guess it didn't really matter. "O.K, Gran." I said unsurly. Gran started talking to dad. "Arthur, you didn't tell me that your daughter look nothing like you! Are you sure that she's not that one over there?" She said pointing to Sarah. "No, Mother, Tabia is the blonde headed one. Sarah is just her friend." Dad told Gran. Janett just stood there. Grandpa was asleep in a rocking chair, snoring. "Okay, well, let me show you girls your room." She said and signaled for us to follow her upstair. We dragged out suitcases upstairs. She opened the first door on the left this is the bathroom, it's just a few feet away your room." She hobbled to the next door on the right. She opened the door. A huge, spacious room opened up to us. Inside were two brass framed beds covered in silk conforters and feather pillows and veils. A wardrobe was in the top left corner. There was a flat screened TV on a sound system with a Wii, and on the bottom wall there was a vanity supplied with most things a 14 year old girl would need. And on the back wall there was a huge window with a balcony, and in the corner to our left there was an alcove. We dropped our bags and our mouths formed perfect Os. "Woaaaaah!" Sarah and I said in unison. Gran smiled. "Like it eh?" She asked. "Yeeaah!" We said in unison again. "Jinx, double jinx, triple jinx!" We said still in unison until I won. "I can see the Great Pyramid from my window!" I shouted. Gran laughed a bit. "Well I leave you two to settle in. Oh and the children TV channels are 61, 33, and 58." She told us then left the room, shutting the door behind her. We just wandered around the room for a while. I walked over to the bed and pulled back the veil. I then walked back as far as I could and ran towards the bed. When I got close enough, I jumped and landed in on the soft blanket. I laughed. I just had to do that. "Woah, save that for the Olympics Tabby." Sarah told me with a chuckle. I hopped off the bed and straightened it out again. "Let's go see what games we have." I said pointing to the Wii. "Just Dance 2, Lego Harry Potter, ''and ''My Sims Kingdom." We read the titles of the games. I looked at her, and she looked at me knowing exactly what we wanted to play. I grabbed the Just Dance 2, opened up the holder thing, and inserted it into the Wii. We grabbed two of the Wii remotes and proceeded in dancing our butts off. Chapter 4 Mulberrys We played Just Dance 2 ''most of the day then we decided we had dance our butts off enough. Sarah and I plopped down on our beds, out of breath. I notice there was a fruit bowl on a night stand next to us and grabbed the first thing on top. I bit into it without looking at it first. It was sweet and tart and sort of tasted like a grapefruit, but it wasn't. It looked like a blackberry but it wasn't. "Sarah? What is this I'm eating?" I asked her. "That, my friend, is a mulberry." She said pointing to the fruit. "Oh." I shrugged. I finished eating the mulberry. I thought it was good. After that, Janett came in and told us it was time to go to bed and that we were going to a museum tommarow where Dr.Kane had some of the artifacts he found here up on display. Sarah elbowed me. "What?" I asked, annoyed. "Nothing, nothing." She said and smirked. "Tell me!" I demanded. "Dr.Smane's..." she mumbled. "Dr.Kane's? Dr.Kane's what....How dare you!" I realized that what she was talking about. I slugged her on the shoulder. Hard. She was talking about his son. I figured that she had realized who the boy was and saw the way I was staring at him. I slugged her agian. "Goodnight, Sarah." I told her harshly. "Goodnight, Tabby..." She mumbled and drifted to sleep. I went to sleep but I bet it wasn't as peaceful as Sarah's was. I knew something strange was going to happen tommarow. Chapter 5 Why do bad things ''always happen in muesems? I woke up to the smell of food cooking downstair. Apparently Sarah smelled it too and imediatly woke up. "What is that? It smells good!" She said and we ran down stairs. We rushed into the kitchen and almost ran into Gran. (oh no! I've ryhmed!) "Hungry, aren't you girls?" She asked as we sat down at the table. We nodded very fast. "What are we having for breakfast Gran?" I asked her as she loaded plates with beans and fried eggs. "Ful Medames: Fava beans with fried eggs and pita bread." She said and hand us the plates. It certinly smelled good so we dug in. It was really good. We heard a thump, thump coming down the stairs. It was Dad and Janett as soon as they sat down at the table Gran put two plates infront of them. "Eat up," Gran said happily, "We're going to be at the ancient history museum all day we need to have a good breakfast!" She said as they started to eat. After we finished we headed back upstairs to freshen up. We took showers and brushed out teeth and combed out hair. Then we put fancy ,but not to long, dresses on, for it was the grand opening of Dr.Kane's exhibet. Mine was teal and purple while Sarah's was orange and pink We applied some lipgloss, mascera, and eyeshadow and headed downstairs again. "Why, don't you two look pretty!" Janett said looking us up and down. Grampa, who was still sitting in his rocking chair nodded in agreement. Some acknoledgement of our existance. Gran waved me over. "Here, Tabia. It's been in out family for generations. I expect you will use it well." She said and handed me jewlery box thing. Inside was a necklace with a bronze rose attached to a silver point. "Wow, thank you Gran." I thanked her and put the necklace one immediatly. After the rest of the family got ready, we headed to the museum Gran drives a mini-van so all of us could go in one car. On the way Sarah and I were jammin' to some songs on my iPod nano. Finally we arrived at the museum. Gran parked the car and we walked toward the building. We gave someone tickets and walked on a red carpet. It was kind of like we were famous or something. Ahead of us was Dr.K and his son. I think I almost-''almost''-started hyperventilating. Dad ushered me along though. I'm pretty sure some people were staring at my eyes. I wanted to shout ARE THEY REALLY THAT WEIRD?! '' As soon as we entered the main hall the doors shut behind us closing out the press. Only a few other familys were in the hall including Dr.K and his son. But they were supposed to be there. Only one lone camera man was taking photographs. I dusted any sand off my dress. I already had upturned lips so it looked like I was smiling. The curator of the museum stood at a podeium and called us to attention. "Ladys and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to welcom you to the grand opening of The Discoveries of Julius Kane exhibet at this muesem!" The curator said much to happily. He had a translator next to him that repeated the words in Arabic. "Would Dr.Julius Cane and his son, Carter Kane please come up to cut the ribbon, opening the exhibet?" The curator asked. They walked over to the podeium were a stairway was marked off with a big red ribbon. So his son's name was Carter. Hm. The curator handed a giant pair of siccors to Carter. Just as Carter began cutting the ribbon, the lights went out for no reason and a lady screamed. Someone or ''something hit me on my head a nd I went out cold. I could still here everything that was going on. "People please remain calm!" That was the curator. I felt someone pick me up and move me to another location, but still in the building. The lights came back on and I came back. Sarah gasped. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TABIA?!" She yelled at me. "Wha? I am Tabia!" I yelled back. "No your not! Tabia has blonde hair and one silver eye and one blue eye!" She said freaked out. Everyone was staring at me, including Carter. I blushed. "But I DO have blonde hair and one silver eye and one blue eye!" I told her. "No you don't!" She said. I pulled a lock of hair from my head,(not off of course.) it was brown. "What the-Could somebody give me a compact mirror?!" I asked worredly. Somebody threw one AT MY HEAD. "OW!" I yelled at them and rubbed my the knot that was forming. I looked into the mirror checking my eye color. Both...My....Eyes.....Were.......Silver. "WHAT THE HECK!!!" I cried. Chapter 6 Carter helps me up while I mumble like an IDIOT "Um, that was weird." Carter said and reached his hand out. I hesitated, but then let him take my hand and pull me up. "Brown hair, silver eyes? What happened? I like mulberrys!" I mumbled like an idiot. "Are you okay?" Carter asked me. "What the heck happened? You saw, how could, in one minute two of my features that I had been BORN with change!?!" I said freaking out and gripping his arm. "Please let go of my arm. I think you're cutting off it's circulation." He said trying to pry my hand off. "Sorry." I said and released his arm then took off. Toward a bathroom I hoped was the lady's. Thank god it was. I was crying and my mascara was runing. Using toliet paper I wipe my eyes clean. My siver eyes, I thought. Hmm. I blew my nose just a Sarah came bursting through the bathroom door. "Oh my gosh. It is ''you Tabby! I'm sorry I just got really freaked out." She apologized." "It's okay, I would have done the same thing if your hair turned blonde and your eyes turned brown." I accepted her apology. I studied myself in the mirror, and poked my eyes to make sure they were actually mine, and pulled my hair to make sure it was mine too. Still brown, still silver. I groaned. I wanted to cuss. I mean WHAT THE HECK? HOW COULD THIS EVEN HAPPEN? But I guessed it was okay, because people would now be staring at my strange SILVER eyes. Eh, better than being stared at for differant colored eyes. And brown hair was closer to black, so I look more like my parents who have black hair. But I still had pale skin, or atleast paler skin than my parents. I realized the worst part of the day was not my appearance changing suddently, but looking like a complete FOOL infront of Carter. Chapter 7 The bathroom explodes and I'm told to die by a terror chicken lady I felt a tremor or what ''seemed to be a tremor resonated around the bathroom. "Earthquake!?" Sarah squeaked. I shook my head. "Not strong enough to be an earthquake." I reasurred her. "Then what is it?" She asked fearfully. "I don't know..." I said peering around the room. I felt the wall. It wasn't coming from the water pipes. It stopped. "Whatever it was it must be gone." I said, still unsure. I sat down a couch. Why was there a couch in the bathroom? I wondered. At that moment a lady shreeked and a monster burst into the lady's room. We heard the lady's scream again and realized, it was coming from the monster. "HOLY MOTHER OF A CHICKEN!" I yelled for the monster was covered in feathers. It laughed evily. "Daughter of harmony, you shall DIE!!!" It screamed. Sarah and I screamed in unison and ran out of the bathroom. Apparently some of the people in the main hall heard the comotion and came to see what happened. We pushed them out of the way followed by the beast. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?!" Somebody yelled. "Get back and shuto your eyes!" Shouted Dr.Kane. In a time of fear, you always obey a doctor. All other people hid behind exhibets and glass display cases including Carter. We three huddled behind a statue of some Egyptian god or goddess. We screwed out eyes shut and didn't open them until the noise died. There was a blinding flash that we could see behind our eyelids. We opened out eyes, out of breath from the excitement. We looked at each other with eyes filled with terror. After a minute or two we calmed down and were able to speak. "Well," Carter said finally. "I geuss we should have a proper introduction." He held out his hand. "Carter Kane, son of Julius Kane, famous archeologist." He said. "Oh, we already knew that, we saw you at the airport and the curator annouced you." I said with a tinge of anger in my voice. "Oh yeah. Well, who are you then?" He asked us. "Talented blessed one." I said answering him. He looked confused. "It means Tabia Mubarak." I told him. He nodded. "And you?" He asked Sarah. "Sarah Benson." She told Carter. "Well, nice to get to know you Tabia and Sarah." He said and stood up. He ran up to his father. My family joined us. "Tabia are you okay?" Dad asked looking worried. "Yeah Dad." I said. "I'm okay too." Sarah said and we stood up. Carter and his dad came over. "I need you to take Carter into custody, Arthur. I have to do an, um, a project" He said. There was a silence. Carter didn't looked flustered at all. I guess that was what they'd been talking about earlier. Wait Dad knew Dr.Kane and was friends ''with him? What the heck was going on? Finally Gran broke the silence answering for Dad. "Fine Julius, but you'll have to take them to the nome by week two if they show any signs of magic." Wait Gran knew Dr.Kane TOO? And what was she talking about? Magic, nome? What the heck? A guy that looked like he was part of the secret service came out of nowhere. He handed Carter a bag. Carter looked confused about the magic and nome too but seemed fine with the rest of it. He stepped over to our side. "Yes, Carter, step into the dark side..." I muttered. Thank god no one heard me. Chapter 8 The amazing ''Skittles ''race After all the comotion we left the museum. Carter in the mini-van with us. We arrived back at the Mubarak mansion. "Woah! I've never stayed somewhere larger than a bed room." Carter said amazed at the size of the house. "Yeah, pretty sweet right?" I asked him. He just nodded. We entered the house. We went into the living room where I sat down on a couch and Carter went on to the kitchen. I heard ''kla thump. I went to the kitchen to see what had happened. Carter was flat down on his back. I picked up a bag of Skittles and started eating them. "Carter did you fall?" I asked him through a mouth full of Skittles. "No, I was just attacking the floor." He answered. "Backwards?" I said starting to laugh "I'm really talented!" I cracked up and almost choked on a Skittle. ''I started pelting him with the candy. "Carter, taste the freakin rainbow!" I shouted at him. He tried to catch them in his mouth. "Can you get up, or do we need a stretcher?" I asked him finally. "No!" He said and immediatly got up. I slapped him on the forehead. "Could've had a ''V8." I shouted in his ear. "Why are you so OBNOXIOUS?!" He asked me. "I dunno!!!" I said much to excitedly. "Give me the Skittles." He said. I hissed at him. "My precious, my precious." ''I hissed. He did the 'give me' motion with his hand. "NEVA!!!" I screamed at him then we ran around the house. We passed Sarah. "What the chapstick are you two doing?" She asked. We stopped. I started to pelt her with Skittles. "What are we? 6 year olds?!" Sarah screamed and joined the great chase with us. I think all of the adults were asleep or something. But I was high on ''Skittles. Finally after two runs around the house I passed out on the sofa. Carter poked me with a stick. Balance was restored to the sugar level in my body. I woke up with Carters face really close to mine. "WHAT THE CHAPSTICK!!!" I yelled. He laughed. "Lets play Just Dance 2!" Sarah suggested. Carter groaned. "Fiiiiinnnnneeeee!!!" We ran up stairs and went to Sarah and I's bedroom. We played Just Dance 2 ''for like, an hour and then we passed out on the floor, TRUE STORY!!! (A/N:I wrote this while hyped up on ''Skittles.) Chapter 9 I turn into a duck and see what the 'project' is After the Skittles ''accident, we finally woke up from our passing out on the floor. We got up and were like 'what the heck, why are we up here?' We went downstairs a watched TV until Gran came downstairs and told us it was time for dinner. The rest of the family came downstairs and we ate. It was quiet the whole time. After we finished I went upstair to cotemplated on the day's events, ''not ''including the ''Skittles. It was strange, all of this. First the blackout, how'd that even happen? Then the creature, witch I figured out was a sphinx. And last, Carter's father had to leave him with us to work on a 'project' what exactly was the project? I fell asleep, thinking about that. I had the strangest dream. I had the body of a duck, or what I thought was a duck, and was flying over Cario? ''I dove toward an airport. I screamed, but no one heard me. I went through the building, no one saw me. I kept going. It was dark for a time, then I came out into a hall. Still nobody saw me. Where was I? In the hall, Dr.Kane, wait ''Dr.Kane? Well he was talking to an old man sitting in a throne. I overheard their conversation. "....But, Iskandar, it called her daughter of harmony. She must be daughter of-" He distressed the word harmony. The old man cut him off. Neither of them seemed to notice me. "Julius, I don't care if she's daughter of her. I do not want children of the gods in this nome, or any other. Excemaybe the 316th nome. Maybe she'd make friends with the magical penguins." The old man, apparently Iskandar, said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Her father is a very powerful magician, and if her mother is, well you know who, than she'll be one of the most powerful magicians of all time! Imagine what would happen if ''they ''got a hold of her. If you don't let her in, they'll use her for evil." Dr.Kane said, getting more upset with every sentence he spoke. "I guess your right," Iskandar told him. "I will let her stay here, but only until, she has mastered magic. She must show signs of magic, other than being attacked by a sphinx, by next monday, or the compromise is off." Dr.Kane nodded and strod off. I woke up, it was still night so I tried to go to sleep again. I did. The rest of the night I had a dreamless sleep. I woke up to the calling of birds. I yawned and streched. It was a pretty morning, with sun coming through the curtains on the window. I didn't want to disturbed Sarah, so I quietly got out of bed, opened the door and went to the bathroom door. I knocked on the door. No answer. I went in and closed the door behind me. I locked it, and stood at the sink. I washed my face, and looked in the mirror. I still had brown hair and silver eyes. I was kind of used to it by then though. I sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Tabby! Let me in!" Sarah shouted. I went and unlocked the door. "It's open." I said quietly. She opened the door and sat down on the bathtub edge. "Whats wrong?" She asked. I sighed. "Nothing, just thinking." I told her. She hmmmed for a while, tapping the side of the tub. "Well, you're not lying." She said finally. Sarah can tell when I'm lying and aparrently this time I wasn't. Must give her props, because I'm a terribly good lier. Or not, I'm not sure. I sat down next to her. We just sat there not saying anything, but thinking. Suddently the faucet turned on. "Woa, what just happened." Sarah asked me. "That's weird." I said and stood up and turned the faucet off. [[Category:Egypt] Category:Demigods Category:Magic Category:Mortals Category:Carter Category:Dr. Julius Kane Category:Adventure Category:Friendship